One Big Misunderstanding
by sheppardlover928
Summary: She saw the tall handsome dark haired man in her dreams. That was a good thing, right? Well-maybe not for the man of her dreams!


Lt Colonel John Sheppard and his team stepped through the gate. The blue-violet sky was bright, a few puffy white clouds accented a perfect sky. The sun not quite at its peak made the temperature warm, but pleasant.  
>Lush vegetation partly concealed a pathway leading away from the gate.<br>Despite the tranquil setting, John's spidey sense lifted the hairs on his arms, the adrenaline surging through his body made his heartrate rise. His muscles had that all too familiar tenseness that partnered his unease.

"Ronon-take point", Teyla-six, Rodney-in the middle" John whispered, as he scanned their surroundings carefully. "Something feels off."  
>Ronon and Teyla felt it too and nodded, taking position.<p>

Rodney didnt have a clue. "Ok Sheppard-whats it been-less than a minute and already you're sensing danger? While I have a healthy respect for your "spidey sense" I dont see or feel anything out of the ordinary, in fact its rather peaceful here."

"McKay- keep it down...and yeah, we've been on enough missions that went wrong, lets keep our guard up-its a bit too peaceful. Hear that?

"What? I don't hear anything"

"My point exactly-no birds, no...nature-y sounds at all..."

"Nature-y?"

"McKay!"

"Colonel Sheppard is right, Rodney. The vegetation is so thick here, surely there are birds and insects that make their home here. It is too still" Teyla's stance mirroring her caution.

At that moment, sounds like buzzing bees pierced the silence and the only other sounds were from the surprised grunts as Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney fell to the ground unconscious.  
>It was only after the strangers were on the ground for several minutes, unconscious from the tranquilizing darts sent their way, that the group of men rose from their positions among the vegetation. It seemed they were one with the vegetation as they were wearing nets of vegetation over their bodies for cammoflage.<br>The leader made his way over to the strangers and kicked Sheppard in his side- hard. If he was even slightly awake, he would not have been able to stay quiet or not show pain on his face. Another went to Ronon and shallowly stabbed his arm with a sharp knife,enough to elicit blood to flow freely. Ronon did not stir.

"They will be out for quite some time." the leader grunted. "Let's get them back-Tarvel, get the skims." Pointing at John and Ronon, he said "Make sure you truss these two up tight"

The skims were brought over, they were no more than narrow boards with 4 holes on each end.  
>After they removed his tac vest and weapons, Sheppard was searched. He was then placed on the first skim. Two lengths of sturdy thick rope were thread through the lower holes to form restraints for each of his ankles. Two more lengths of rope were thread through the top holes and Sheppard's arms were thrust up over his head to be restrained at his wrists. Another length of rope was secured around the board and his waist, holding him securely on the skim.<br>The other team members were restrained similarly. Meanwhile a cart that had been hidden from view, big enough to hold all 4 skims was brought in. The prisoner-laden skims were placed in the cart. Four men hauled the cart through the now cleared pathway and they set off for the village.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

An hour later, the cart was halted in front of a stone building. A guard was sent in to summon the village proctor. A few moments later, appearing in the doorway was a tall, well built man of late middle years. Gray hairs played through his dark severely slicked back hair, which gave him a distinquished but harsh look.

"Bastrin, I take it these are the strangers who have come through our portal. The ones Marinel envisioned from her dream?"

Bastrin nodded "Yes, Proctor Gamin, with Marinel's foresight we were able to subdue the strangers almost immediately."

"Almost immediately?" questioned the Proctor.

"Yes-their leader seemed to sense our presence, though we were all hidden discreetly and not one sound could be heard"confirmed Bastrin.

"Ahh, it seems the leader is very astute. Hearing no sound is quite unnatural in a natural setting. While many others have come and not noticed our welcome party, this leader sensed disharmony. Interesting. Which one is the leader?"

Walking to the cart, he looked at Ronon "It must be the large one, is it not? No wait, I will guess it is this one," as he points to Sheppard. "He is slighter than the other, but lean and fit. A leader, with body and mind sharp. Watch this one well."

He looked at Rodney and Teyla "These two are interesting also. A female, well toned, yet soft but strong. The male, softer still and most unlike the warrior I sense in the others." He turned towards Bastrin "You have done well. Take them to the holding area. Keep them bound on the skims. Summon me when they awaken. I will come myself and question them before sending them to Spector Orben for testing.

Marinel had been hiding behind the crowd that had gathered. She was able to see the prisoners' faces. The one that Proctor Gamin had identified as the leader was indeed the leader, as she had seen in her dreams. Dreaming of this man in particular gave her a thrill she had not felt since coming of age many turns ago.  
>As a young adult before her premonitions were strong, the young men of the village were intriguing. But then her premonitions grew strong and they were afraid of her. Oh, a few had been brave enough to seek a relationship with her, but none that lasted. That was fine with her as none made her heart soar.<br>But then she dreamt of this man, now held captive by her people. Her dreams were never specific, only this last night had it been so strong that she had alerted the Proctor. She was sure this handsome man with his dark hair and green eyes, eyes she had only seen in her dreams so vividly, was a good omen that the Proctor would embrace.  
>She felt horrible that the man and his friends were bound and being treated as prisoners.<p>

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Another hour passed before Sheppard and the others began to stir. John tried to stretch and became fully aware as he realized his arms and legs were restrained. He was instantly tense, his breathing stepping up a notch. His stomach tensing, his side reacting with a sharp pain. That was not good. He looked around and saw his teammates stirring, all realizing their predicament.

"Are you all okay?" Teyla and Rodney answered that they were okay.

Ronon couldnt see the injury to his arm, but he damned well felt it. "Fine, but something's wrong with my arm. I'll live. Anyone know where we are?"

"No clue, but I'm betting they're not friendlies" Sheppard quipped as he winced from the pain in his side that intensified when he decided to test his restraints. "Looks like we're not going anywhere fast."

Proctor Gamin adjusted his service robe before heading to the holding area. The prisoners were awake. Now, he would find out who they were and perhaps find out why the gifted Marinel had dreamt of them.

As he walked into the room, Proctor Gamin picked up a rod that hung on a hook by the door. He flipped a switch on the rod and set the dial at the lowest setting. He tested it on his own arm. He smiled as he flinched slightly at the electrical current that briefly made contact with his skin. An incentive device to loosen the tongue. Experience had shown him that sometimes, a little coaxing went a long way.

Sheppard had seen the man test the rod. "Oh crap!" he muttered to himself.

The Proctor strode directly to Sheppard without hesitation, so sure he was correct in his assumption that he was the leader. "Welcome to Diveria. My name is Proctor Gamin. And you are?"

Sheppard swallowed " Well, I'd shake your hand, but I seem to be all tied up at the moment. Dont suppose you could do anything about that?"

"I have told you who I am and where you are. Perhaps you will grant me the same information as to who you are and where you come from?" To get his point across he slapped the rod into his hand abruptly.

Sheppard was caught off guard and jumped. He cursed himself for appearing intimidated.  
>"We are traders, we are in need of some supplies and we were hoping to become friends and form a trading alliance."<p>

Proctor Gamin waited, but the dark haired man offered no more. He was slowly losing patience. He took the rod and put it on the area of exposed skin between John's collarbones just beneath his neck. He demanded "You will tell me your names and where you come from-now!" With that he zapped John.

John flinched "That wasnt so bad" he thought to himself..but he knew they were just getting started.

Proctor Gamin didnt wait for an answer "You know, this rod is quite the persuasive device. That was only the first setting and a quick touch. How intimate you become acquainted with this rod is entirely up to you."

John's initial response really was to tell the man their names, but once he used the rod, even though it wasnt bad-well-that just made John's stubbornness rear up. Though telling their names wasnt a big deal, the whole prisoner thing didnt sit well.

John challenged his captor. "What's it to you? Obviously it doesnt matter who we are since you just attacked us for no reason. You know, you could have skipped the whole sleeping dart, tie 'em to a board thing-then maybe I would be more willing to answer your questions." John sneered, ending with a unfriendly smile.

Proctor Gamin was a man with little patience. He set the dial at its highest setting, grabbed John's shirt and roughly pulled it up and placed the rod over his exposed skin. As he jabbed the rod into John, he stared into John's eyes, which John was having a hard time keeping open as the pain swelled in his abdomen. He clenched his teeth and couldnt help the squirming his body betrayed him with. He forced himself to keep his eyes from squeezing shut with pain. He glared back at his torturor.

"Name!" the proctor demanded. "I will not remove the rod until you have answered me!"

John felt like he was being impaled on a stick, fire spreading out from the contact point. Gritting his teeth,refusing to yield until he was close to passing out. Knowing he wasnt going to win this one, he spat out his name, though even he couldnt make out what he said.

The proctor removed the rod and smiled. "Good" "We are making progress-Now say it again so I can understand." He held the rod in a most threatening way. John was gasping for breath, fighting for composure. When he felt he could speak, gagging back the bile that wanted to escape, he slowly said his name and rank.

"And your friends?" He looked at Teyla, his eyebrows questioned. "I am Teyla Emmagan"

Next, he looked at Rodney. "Dr Rodney McKay".

The proctor walked over to Ronon, tapping the rod on the board next to Ronon's head. "Hmmm?" Ronon sure wasnt happy, but told his name anyway. If looks could kill, the proctor would be stone cold dead.

The proctor seemed satisfied "Now that you've so kindly introduced yourselves, tell me where you are from."

"We come from Sateda, our world was culled sometime ago, forcing us to seek trade for supplies." John wasnt about to tell this guy about Atlantis.

The proctor stared at John, trying to determine if he told the truth. "And what supplies are you looking for and what would you trade. Your weapons are advanced..."

John interrupted. "No, sorry-our weapon supply has been diminished. We dont have the means or the manpower to produce more. We would trade knowledge of some technologies you may find very useful, in exchange for food items."

"Hmmm, technologies you say?" the proctor was intrigued. He stared into John's eyes for a long while which made John uncomfortable.  
>Abruptly, the proctor sighed "Unfortunately, I am not at liberty to decide such things. You will be sent on to see Spector Orben and the counsel. They will be informed that you are here. While they gather and ready for negotiations, you will be our guests. You will be taken elsewhere where you may-freshen up, have a meal and rest." He strode out of the room.<p>

John didnt have a chance to say anything. They were alone.

"See Colonel, a little cooperation can go a long way! Can't wait to be set free, I can't feel my hands they're so numb..and a meal sounds so good-I'm feeling a bit shaky" Rodney was feeling better about their situation, even though he was concerned about the treatment John had just suffered.

"Yeah, McKay, sounds like a vacation" John said sarcastically. He looked over at Ronon and Teyla and rolled his eyes.

Two guards came in. Teyla was released from her bindings and was instructed to free the others. The guards were on alert and held their weapons on the team. The guards motioned for them to exit the room.  
>John's stomach was tender and he was stiff, though the pain in his side was still concerning him. Holding his arm tight to his stomach, he sighed, probably at least one cracked rib-again..<br>Outside the room, at least ten more guards were waiting to escort them to their new accomodations. Ten minutes later and miraculously without incident, they were lead into a building. Inside they were forced into a room without windows. The last, Ronon was shoved in and a door of metal bars was clanked shut behind them.

"Hey! I think there's some mistake-we are here to negotiate trade! We're not prisoners!" Rodney complained.

The head guard smiled "Enjoy, and do not try anything as there is no escape and you are being heavily guarded." He turned and left, leaving at least one guard in view by the outside door.

"John? Are you alright?" Teyla was concerned about John's injuries that he was trying to hide.

"I'm good, Teyla. Just not liking this mission too much." John said as he tested the cell door's strength. 'Thought we made some progress back there. Guess they don't trust us. Gotta say-the feelings mutual..."

Inside the room was a small alcove where there was what looked like some kind of commode. Six cots lined the walls with only a rough blanket folded on each. A large jug of water and a tray with unfamiliar fruit, cheese and bread was found sitting on the floor by the door.

Rodney made his way to the tray to check it out. "Well, at least this looks edible"

John suddenly remembered that Ronon had been injured. He caught Teyla's eye and nodded towards Ronon. "Hey big guy, how's your arm?"

Teyla grabbed Ronon's arm and found the knife wound. It wasnt too bad, but was a little red. "I must cleanse this with water. The bleeding has stopped, I dont think it is too deep, but it is a bit inflamed. I wish I had the medicine from our vests?"  
>Teyla busied herself cleaning and dressing Ronon's arm with the sleeve material she tore off from her shirt.<br>"There, that is the best I can do. Eat something so that you may stay strong"

Ronon shrugged and pushed Rodney out of the way so that he could check out what there was to eat.

Teyla smiled and turned to John. "Now-let me look at your injuries, Colonel." John looked surprised, he was hoping she had forgotten. Teyla smiled sternly. "Please do not attempt to make light of your injuries John. I need to be sure you are not seriously injured."

John protested "I'm not..."

"Colonel-please lift your shirt" She was not about to take no for an answer.  
>John smirked, then lifted his shirt.<br>Teyla winced at the deep bruise on his side. She felt around his ribs carefully so she would not hurt John. He held his breath while she prodded him. "Well I think you are lucky only to have bruising."

She then looked at his abdomen where the proctor had used the rod. There was a large reddish welt with a fair amount of bruising and appparently it was very tender as John hissed at her touch.  
>"This appears to be mostly superficial, though the redness shows that it is inflamed. How deep the inflammation is of concern though." Teyla frowned at the memory of the Proctor torturing John with that awful electric rod. She shuddered.<p>

"I'll be fine, Teyla" John gave her a tender smile. "Thanks"

Nothing else could be done for John. Teyla realized she had been holding her breath. She slowly let the air out of her lungs. "Shall we eat, before there is nothing left!" Rodney looked up, his cheeks puffed out, full of food.

After eating, they gathered by the cell door. Teyla noted that John hardly ate. She was concerned and she also knew John didnt eat well when he felt bad.  
>Each took a turn for some private time in the alcove. At least there was indoor plumbing. John was grateful privacy, as it was, could be given to Teyla. He figured it was hard on her sometimes, being the only female.<br>With nothing else to do, they all chose a cot and settled in for the night. The guards made routine checks of their prisoners at frequent, but random times. John figured that was deter them from trying anything.  
>John laid awake most the night. If he was lucky enough to drift off, any movement brought paindiscomfort trailing through his abdomen and side. Besides that, Rodney had the cot next to him and his snores sounded like a bullfrog on steroids.

Night ended and with the morning, a tray of fruit, bowls of some kind of oatmeal-looking stuff and steaming mugs that had an enticing aroma were brought in by the guards.

Rodney, of course was the first to inspect their breakfast. " Hmmm, looks like their hospitality has promise."

John looked at the bowls "I dont know McKay, beige colored mush has never been a favorite prison food, trust me!" Looking down with disgust, John chose a piece of local fruit and a mug. He tentatively took a sip from the mug and was pleasantly surprised. He then threw the fruit on his cot and sat.

Teyla saw him ignoring the fruit. "John, you must also eat to keep up your strength."

"I'm good" John replied. He didnt think his stomach could handle any food yet, besides his memories of prior prison food weren't too pleasant.

They ate, then freshened up with soap and water the guards had brought in. A little while passed before two guards came back. With guns aimed at them, the guards ushered them out of the cell. Outside, no less than a dozen guards were at the ready.

The lead guard warned them"We will escort you to Spector Orben and the counsil. You are heavily guarded, follow quietly."

The SGA-1 team was escorted through a common courtyard where townsfolk were milling. A crowd was gathering along the way. Marinel was among the crowd as she tried to sidestep her way to get a better look at the tall handsome dark-haired man.

"He is quite handsome, that one" Marinel looked behind her to see who spoke only to find her sturdy, but elderly friend.

"Oh, Ligand-I-I didnt see you!"She exclaimed.

"No wonder,my child, seems you only have eyes for him!" Ligand nodded towards the stranger who was being prodded along. Marinel kept pace with the procession,then moved quickly into position so she could get a good look.

John felt someone watching him. "Duh" he thought to himself "We are the center of attraction, of course I feel that way" He looked into the crowd and couldnt help but see a very attractive brunette woman looking directly at him. When his eyes met hers, she blushed deeply and stopped dead in her tracks. The crowd, however, continued on-so she was pushed to the ground. At seeing her fall amongst the crowd, John moved to help her up. For his effort, he received a blow between his shoulder blades that sent him to his knees. John caught Marinel's eye and gave her his most charming, apologetic smile which didnt last long as he was hauled up and forced on.

Ligand helped Marinel up as the procession moved on and the crowd thinned around them. "What has gotten into you, my child? You could have been hurt!"

"Oh, Ligand-it was worth it to meet his eyes. They are as beautiful as my dreams suggest!"

Ligand looked at his younger charge, he had never seen her so animated. "You have much to tell, dont you, Marinel?" he asked pointedly. Ligand grabbed Marinel's hand and guided her to a private area where they could talk.

Marinel looked about, then explained "Oh, Ligand! Its all my fault! I dreamt of these strangers, of him, coming through the portal, I felt it only as a good omen-that these people were important to our people-that HE was important to our people. I informed Proctor Gamin of my dreams and so his men were hiding in wait at the portal for them."

Ligand agreed "Child, that is what you do. Your sole job is to inform the Proctor of your premonitions so that he may act accordingly."

Marinel had tears in her eyes. "But, I know-you know-how distrustful and how unfairly Proctor Gamin can be towards strangers. I should have known, he would treat them badly" Tears slid down her cheek. "And now, I bet Proctor Gamin has gilded Spector Orben's opinions of them."

As John and the team reached a small rectanglular building, they were led inside. At the far side, behind a false wall, a foyer gave way to stairs descending into an underground basement.  
>They were escorted down the stairs, turned left down a hallway lit by torches. John kept aware of his surroundings the whole way. Walking single file, one guard gripping his shoulder and another jabbing a gun into his back, John being the first, he didnt have time to realise his teammates had each been shoved into separate rooms.<p>

As he was stopped before a door, he looked to his left and realized that his teammates were gone. "Hey-what the.." Not having time to finish, John was shoved into the room. He had just enough time to notice the exam table equipped with arm and leg restraints, "Oh, crap" were NOT the words that escaped his lips before he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.  
>As he passed out, the guards grabbed him and hauled him up onto the table.<br>The restraints were put in place and securely fastened.

John woke to the sound of the door opening. A man stepped in, followed by two guards. "Hold his arm still" the man ordered. The man held a tray with several huge syringes each with a large needle attached, at the ready.  
>John was tightly restrained, but he still could move a bit and no way was he going to make this easy for them.<br>The guards holding his arm down, found it difficult to hold him completely still. Even with the two of them, John had enough room to move so that the man with the syringe missed his target and the needle embedded itself in the muscle of John's arm. He grunted with pain, but continued to move as much as he could.  
>The guards and the man grew frustrated. Sweat broke out on all them, including John. He was feeling a little nauseous-what with the adrenaline coursing through him and the sharp pain of the many needle sticks in and out of his arm. John hated needles, almost as much as he hated Iratus bugs!<br>One of the quards let go and punched John hard into his stomach. Already so tender, the pain magnified in his belly, causing John to cry out. With John's attention lost on his pain, the man with the syringe grabbed John's arm tightly and thrust the needle in and out several more times until he finally hit his mark.  
>John was making a blood donation, like it or not. He was exhausted and while he didnt give up, he just didnt have much fight left in him. Ten large needled syringes were filled and they left John gasping for breath, his heart racing. They had to have taken over two pints of his blood...<br>His arm had more than a dozen holes, each felt like a huge nail driven through his arm and he couldnt decide which hurt worse-his arm or his stomach.  
>Looking down at the blood still seeping out from the numerous holes, he thought "Thats definitely gonna leave a bruise." before he passed out from exhaustion and pain.<p>

Hours later, the head Diverian scientist entered the meeting hall where Spector Orben and his counsil were assembled. He sat at a table facing the panel.  
>He cleared his throat. " Two of the strangers are plain, their tests negative."<br>Not really expecting any other result, the panel murmurred to each other about yet another missed opportunity. Again, the head scientist cleared his throat.  
>"The other two, however, tested positive." He smiled like a Chesire cat. The panel before him sat spellbound. "One has a mild attribute, but the other...well, I can say without reserve...He is the one we have been waiting for, for so long!"<br>The panel erupted into excited chaos. The Spector called for order and as everyone in the room fell silent, he bowed his head in prayer.

John was freed from the exam table. It took him a few minutes until he was able to stand without holding onto the table. He hated appearing weak in front of the enemy. His own fault as he should have listened to Teyla when she suggested he eat a full breakfast so he would have energy.  
>An empty and abused stomach plus the recent blood-letting left him feeling a bit under-the-weather.<br>John was surprised at the patience the guards seemed to be having as he tried to "reboot" his body.  
>When it looked like he could walk along under his own steam, he was escorted to a large room.<br>A panel of men were seated at a head table. John was led over to the same table the head scientist had used.  
>He was offered the lone chair and since he didnt want to impress them with a classic face plant, he sat.<br>Without waiting, he looked at the panel and demanded to know where the rest of his people were.

"They are well, I assure you...You are Lt Colonel John Sheppard?" the head guy asked.

"That's right, and you are?" John asked in return. It was at that moment, that he saw Proctor Gamin sitting amongst the panelists. The Proctor smiled smugly at John. John immediately felt on display and his spidey sense made his adrenaline kick up a notch.

"I am Spector Orben and this counsil is made of members of our government and enhancement forces."

"Enhancement? What is that-exactly?" John asked.

"Enhancement involves the cultural and more importantly, the scientific advancements our society is so keen to "enhance". The Spector gloated and John really didnt like gloat-y people.

"And this involves ambushing and taking anyone coming to your world as prisoners to be tortured for no good reason?" John growled his question out.  
>Trying to remain calm, cool and collected was going to be pretty hard. "Where are my friends? What do you want from us?"<p>

"Your friends are well, being held at another location."  
>As to your treatment upon entering our world-well, yes-all who come through the portal are required to take the test.<br>When we were forewarned of your particular visit and did not know the purpose of that visit-precautions were put into place." the Spector continued "I am sorry you suffered Proctor Gamin's interrogation. He has been reprimanded on his techniques, though I hear you were not being as forthcoming as you should have been, being the visitor and all.

John lost his cool and yelled "Oh right-after being drugged and trussed up like a pig on a spit, I shouldnt have felt threatened. Nice way to treat potential friends."  
>It dawned on him that the Spector had said they knew the SGA team was coming. John composed himself and asked "How did you know we were going to come here?"<p>

" We have certain individuals that can predict certain events" the Spector said. John was curious about this, but was too pissed at the treatment they had received. He wanted to know why. Again, the Spector started "I am truly sorry your visit started off badly."

"Started off badly? Exactly when has it gotten any better?" John was furious. "After being threatened, tortured, tossed in a cell and guarded like common criminals, some sadistic sonofabitch mangles my arm and took way too much blood, without my permission!" You people need better people skills."

"The blood taken from you was necessary for the test. Again, I am sorry you suffered uncomfortably, but I understand you did not cooperate and suffered for it." John just glared at the speaker.  
>The Spector stood and walked to a cabinet. There he unlocked the door and took out a case.<br>Walking to stand in front of John, he said. "For as long as I can remember, my people have been testing each and every visitor, hoping to find just one who would pass the test. Long before this time, my people were in control of magnificent technologies. Over time, bloodlines were weakened beyond repair and those technologies were no longer viable and were hidden away in this underground bunker.  
>We have been waiting patiently for those technologies to be awakened, for them to be activated by one who has the trait our ancestors were blessed with."<p>

Spector Orben paused, then triumphantly looked at John. "You are the one who will bring us back into the fold of Ancient protection and knowledge!" He opened the case and took out what John recognized as an object of Ancient design.

"Aww-double-no triple Crap!" John thought to himself. "Not the damned Ancient gene thing-again!"

John was really grateful that he possessed the ATA gene, it surely was a blessing. Allowing him to be included on the Atlantis expedition, not only as a military man, but also as the strongest ATA gene carrier, the greatest blessing he could ever hope for. Without it, he would not have found the home and close friends/family that he held so dear.  
>On the other hand, the ATA gene could be considered a curse as he had been used and abused way too many times, off-world when the bad guys found out and he was tortured because of it.<br>Then there was the Wraith, they wanted him really bad since he was the closest relative to their oldest enemy.  
>And lets not forget Rodney-constantly demanding him to activate this, activate that.<br>He was pulled out of his thoughts by the Spector.

"One last test Colonel. Please place your hand on this object." Spector Orben demanded.

"No" John replied. He knew this wasnt going to go well if he refused. But refuse, he would.

"Colonel, please place your hand and activate this object. It is in your best interest-and that of your friends." The Spector looked at John sternly and sighed. "I had hoped this would be a most wonderful moment. Our hopes, our dreams to awaken the lost technology our ancestors left for us. You possess this ability and yet, you refuse! You are a most difficult and stubborn man. But, we also can be as difficult and stubborn. You WILL help us, Colonel. One way or another."

The Spector looked at John, who was maintaining a look of defiance, obvious signs of fatigue and the physical abuse suffered starting to show, despite his best effort. The Spector was somewhat amused and respective of this man. This man who held the key to their future, was not going to do so willingly, of that he was sure. Not quite sure how to proceed, a plan would need to be discussed.

"Take him back to the lab. Keep him restrained. No contact with his friends." The Spector instructed the guards.

Then he turned to addressed John. "Take this time to think about your position. Help us, willingly, and you and your friends will be treated well. If force is necessary, life will become very difficult . The choice is simple really. If you are thinking that others will come to find you, and perhaps they will, they will find noone who will admit to seeing you at all."

The guards then came to haul John to his feet, his arms were bound behind him and he was shoved towards the door. John was physically drained and the sudden yank to his feet didnt help.  
>He felt nauseous, the effects of the abuse his stomach suffered along with the emptiness of no food and the significant amount of blood they has taken, left him shaky and not in his usually stoic control.<br>He realized his mind control over his own body was weakened and that was when the dry-heaves totally betrayed him. He couldn't stop them. Damn, not now! Not here! He wasn't even out of the room yet! This was so NOT going well..."Crap!" And then darkness took over.

John awoke in time to feel his body being lifted onto a bed. He tried to struggle, but was immediately held down. Several people were poking and prodding him in his already tender stomach. He couldnt help the cry of pain that escaped when someone poked at his ribs. After several minutes of this torture, they backed off.

The Spector was there and one of his people reported to him. "He is suffering three fractured ribs on his left side. There is extreme bruising and inflammation of his abdomen. No bleeding inside is indicated, though he is suffering anemia. There is also fever, due to the inflammation. It appears he has not eaten yet today which has weakened him further. I suggest we medicate for the fever and force nutrients to give his body a chance to recover."

The Spector looked at John with what resembled compassion. "Do what you must, we need this man alive."

"Prep him."

John looked over at the guy he presumed to be the lead doctor. Still being held down, John was shifted upwards so a hard foam-like block was put under his neck, his head was extended back.

" No, no, no!" John protested, he was suddenly hotter than he already was, sweat broke out all over his body as he tensed from the feeling of more hands holding him down.

Something wasnt right here and was going to get a whole lot more wrong! More pleas escaped him lips. What the heck was wrong with him-he never begged!  
>He fought with every ounce of energy he had left and yet his struggling yielded no gain.<br>He felt queasy and dizzy.  
>He knew he was in "fight or flight" mode and since both were impossible, he had a weird out of body moment, a momentary calm took over his being.<br>"Nice position if they want to slice my neck open" John mused morosely.

Dreading what was next, with no hope of escape, John looked on as he saw his doctor, no- make that his "torturor" withdraw a long, hose-like instrument with a funnel on one end. The weird calm left as quick as it had come, but John had enough time before it was gone, to wonder if this was how a deer felt when those damned headlights bore down on it and its mind wouldnt let it move.

"Oh God!" John started to panic..."What are you gonna do with that!"

He didnt mean it to come out as a whine, but he was pretty sure thats how it sounded. Why was he being so pathetic? His heart rate went up ten fold, as someone grabbed his head, forcing his mouth open. He tried to clamp his mouth shut, but someone had wedged some kind of block between his teeth. He desperately tried to push it out with his tongue, but it was being forced into his mouth. He tasted blood.

Someone grunted."Can't we sedate him, he's struggling way too much!"

"Unfortunately for him, that's not possible. He is too weak for sedation. Next time, hopefully he will be strong enough to sedate during the force feed, but this time he must remain awake. Poor guy.."

John panicked..."Next time! Force feed! What the heck!"

John couldnt talk his way out of this with that stupid block in his mouth. He struggled harder to get free so he could tell them he would eat-the normal way!  
>The doctortorturor came at him with the hose.  
>John was wild-eyed with panic, never had he felt so vulnerable.<br>Well, maybe a few times when he was strung up and tortured-in the traditional way...but this...this was...Oh my God!

John felt the hose pass his lips, apparently there was a hole in the block the hose passed through on its way to -John guessed-his already hurting stomach! He felt the hose hit the back of his throat and he gagged-big time!

"Hold him down-this is the rough part. Sorry guy!"

John couldnt even scream for them to stop! His eyes were closed tight with pain, tears escaping out the sides. John was trying to breathe and was failing miserably...

John heard of voice of reason."Alright, wait-we have to get him to relax a bit. He's fighting too much and cant get a breath."

"Colonel Sheppard-you must calm down. We must do this. I know it is not pleasant, but if you relax, the worst part will be over quickly."

Almost all out of any kind of energy to keep up his struggle, John fought on, but it wasnt enough and he felt the hose hit the back of his throat again.  
>Again he gagged, but this time the hose continued on its path down his throat to his stomach.<br>He felt every inch of that hose go down.  
>It seemed to take forever, the pain was all-consuming, his stomach and now his throat too, were on fire.<br>Once in place, they taped it to his face.  
>John was spent by now and foggedly he watched as they prepared some grayish concoction he knew was going to end up in his abused stomach.<br>An assistant lifted the funnel end over John's head and the "doctor" slowly poured the mixture into the funnel, which John most definitely felt, as a cold sensation made its way to its final destination.  
>John was helpless, he couldnt stop it...he was choking, trying to breathe through his nose.<br>He really hoped, at this point, that his stomach was more cooperative than he was, and this stuff wasnt ejected. No way would he want to go through this again, at least not awake!  
>He felt himself start to shake amd the darkness folded itself around him and pulled him down.<p>

John had a rough night. In and out of conciousness, the fever had risen. John half remembered the horrible experience of being force fed. He wondered if the stuff had stayed down. He couldnt remember what happened after they started to pour the stuff into him..  
>He felt awful. His stomach felt awful. His side hurt, but they had wrapped a bandage around his middle a bit too tight, he guessed that was to "help" his fractured ribs.<br>Vaguely he was aware that he was still restrained, but they seemed to be concerned, making sure he was as comfortable as they could make him.  
>Cool compresses were applied to help bring his fever down. Cool water was trickled into his mouth. Where was Carson when he needed him. Never would he give Carson a hard time again-okay-maybe not never...<p>

ooOOooOOooOOoo

John woke, feeling someone stroking his hand. He slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful woman with brunette hair sitting by his bedside. Her hand warm in his. Her eyes were closed, as if asleep.  
>He shifted his body slightly to get more comfortable. He noted his legs were free, but his arms still restricted by wrists bound to the rails of his bed.<br>The woman opened her eyes and smiled wanly. Even in sickness, he was more handsome than in her dreams, his eyes were a most beautiful shade of, was it really green? His hair was unlike any she had ever seen, but it framed his handsome face just right and the hair that stood up over his head was appealing.

"Greetings, My name is Marinel." Her voice was soft, warm.

John remembered her, also remembered the way she had blushed when their eyes had met. "I saw you in the square-you fell...Are you alright?" he managed to croak out, his throat awfully raw and sore..

She looked at him incredibly. " You ask if I am alright? You have been through so much since stepping through the portal.. and its all my fault!" She looked at him, a single tear had made its way down her cheek.

For reasons he wasnt sure of, he felt protective of this woman. Checking himself, he thought of the position he was in and how he hadnt been able to protect even himself. He sighed, his throat was raw and sore, definitely sore and he squeaked out a " How is this your fault?"

Marinel looked at him guiltily. "Well, you see..."

Abruptly the door opened and the doctor came in with his assisstants. "Marinel, I know Spector Orben approved your visitation, but we must make an examination, you may come back later, if the Spector approves."

Marinel looked at John, squeezed his hand and promised to return. "All will be well, Colonel John Sheppard" she said warmly. He gave her a slight smile as she left, the smile vanishing when she was gone. John glared at the doctor.

After the examination, the doctor sat by his bedside and sighed deeply. "I want to apologize for putting you through that procedure while you were awake. We usually sedate when forced nutrition is required. You however, were too weak to withstand the level of sedation required."  
>With a slight smile, he added "Though by the way you fought us, you were anything but weak." The doctor stood and rested his hand on John's shoulder. "We are not a cruel people, you will come to know, but in all things- we do what must be done-regardless." With your tenacity, we will achieve great things. Rest now, you are mending"<p>

John decided he had nothing to lose. John was mad, but intended to use this man's compassion. His throat sore as hell, he spoke low and carefully "You say you're sorry. That was inhumane what you did, no matter your intent. You say you are not a cruel people, but we have been treated pretty much like captives and tortured since we got here. If you truly are sorry, help me. Free me! Take me to my friends and we will leave, never come back! We didnt come here with bad intentions. Where are my friends-please!

The doctor looked down on John with resolve. "I am sorry Colonel Sheppard. Your friends are well enough. You have suffered mostly due to your own stubborness. You have a rare gift, we simply cannot ignore. It is- you are-, the reason we have held out hope." He shrugged. "This is not my place to discuss. I am here to get you well. Your fever is down. If you think you can eat, we can forego another force feed. But I warn you, if sufficient nutrition isnt met or you cannot retain what you ingest, I fear another force feed will be in your future.

John shuddered, knowing how his appetite was not too good after a sickness " I'll make sure it doesnt come to that." The doctor smiled and left John wondering how he was going to get out of this mess.

With no word from her lead team, Elizabeth had sent a rescue team to the planet. Lorne and his team came back, frustrated and empty handed.  
>"The village, about an hour by foot from the gate, deny that Sheppard and his team were there. We talked to the leaders and to most of the villagers in and around the outskirts of town.<br>All deny ever seeing our team. Though non-aggressive, they were pretty tight-lipped, on edge even. Definitely hiding something. One woman seemed willing to talk and asked us to meet her by the gate. She never showed. Thats when a group of armed villagers came and asked us to leave. I didnt want a bloodbath and figured you wouldnt either. Thought it best to come back and discuss our options."

Elizabeth frowned "Well, obviously there is no other option but to go back. These people know something. Just how we are going to find out what's going on may be tricky. Let's send a cloaked jumper through to observe from afar. Covert ground troops can observe the goings on. Let's see if anything develops in the next few hours. Any aggressive behavior, dont hesitate to find our team. Keep me posted every two hours.

Rodney, Ronon and Teyla were together in a room, locked from the outside. There were no windows and the ventilation duct was too small to fit even Teyla. They were frustrated and more than a little concerned for their leader.

"Where do you think John is?" Teyla asked her teammates.

" I dont know, hopefully in this same building. I'm sure he suffered the same blood donation we did, and since he's missing and they had a bit more interest in me than you guys, I reason they tested for the ATA gene and now know that Colonel Super Gene is chock full." Rodney frowned "Though I can't guess what use this semi-primitive society needs with the-Oh God! What if they are Wraith worshippers and are looking for ancestors to the Ancients to hand over to the Wraith?"

Teyla reasoned that it was more likely that that the testing was not for such a diabolical use. " Perhaps there is an Ancient outpost nearby and they are aware that only certain individuals may activate it?" Ronon agreed with Teyla, he didnt get the impression these were Wraith worshippers.  
>Teyla continued "I am concerned for John's health as I fear he was not quite honest about how he was feeling. I am not a doctor and that bruising on his side was quite deep and while I did not feel any broken ribs, I know he was in pain. The torture rod he endured also aggravated his condition and I fear it was worse than he admitted."<br>Ronon kicked a chair "We need to get out of here!"

John awoke again to a warm hand on his. He didnt know how much time had passed, but he did feel a little bit better. Well, that was before he tried to sit up. Or talk.  
>Unluckily, but kind of luckily-the wrist restraints prevented him from getting very far, thus the pain he experienced wasnt as bad as it could have been. A sharp cry of pain managed to escape his raw, still very sore throat. That damned hose thingy must have done some damage on the way down..<p>

Marinel squeezed his hand slightly, enough to bring him out of his reverie. She smiled and greeted him again. "John Sheppard or Colonel, which do you prefer?" Oh wait-do not answer-your throat!" She winced in sympathy. " I will talk, you just listen. okay?" I am Marinel, a seer to my village. For some time now, I have had visions, dreams of your arrival. These dreams were quite-pleasant" her cheeks flushed slightly. " I felt them as a good omen-a blessing. My duty as a seer requires me to tell our leaders when a visit through the portal will take place. I can sense its activation before the event takes place. I cannot predict every activation of the portal, in fact I do not feel anything most of the time. All who do travel through the gate are required to suffer the test. Some are resistant, others compliant. Our enforcers have learned to deal with both-no one can refuse. Your arrival, or your forthcoming arrival was very strong within me. Like I said, I felt only goodness. The night before you came, I told the Proctor-that is my duty. Proctor Gamin is a suspicious man. This I know, but again it was my duty to inform him. He said he would send a greeting party. I was shocked when they returned and you and friends were bound, being treated like captives."

She looked at him sadly. "I tried to talk to him, to tell him you had no ill intentions, but he waved me away. "As of late, with neighbor worlds suffering cullings by the Wraith, my people grow desperate, knowing that any day may be our last. We have technology, lost for hundreds of generations due to the weakening of certain gifts that can operate this technology. This technolgy can save us from the Wraith. We need you, Colonel John Sheppard. You possess the gift that can activate the Ancient technology that can save my people."  
>She looked at him, blushing. " I know you are a good man, I have seen this in my dreams. I am sorry you have suffered from my leaders ignorance, but I assure you, even that was done only in desperation of our circumstance. My leaders fear you would not help. Proctor Gamin sighted your stubborness in answering simple questions as a sign of your unwillingness to help. I heard you gave our scientists quite a struggle when they required you to submit to the test." She lightly stroked over his severely bruised arm. "Again, I am sorry you suffered."<br>She looked at him with tears. "I truly am to blame for your suffering, though I meant no harm to come to you." All this could have been prevented if I had talked to Spector Orben directly. He is disgusted at Proctor Gamin's treatment and the portrayal of you that he presented. The counsil has asked Gamin to step down, hoping this action will show you that we are sincere in that we mean you no harm. Spector Orben will meet with you when the doctor says you are stronger. Do not worry of your friends. They are well though in a holding room. Others from your world have come, but at the time, Proctor Gamin gave the order that noone reveal that you were here. I was prevented from meeting with them at the gate as I intended when I was told that you collapsed and were quite ill. I met you here as you were brought in for treatment. The Spector felt once you were well enough, perhaps I could ask for your forgiveness and plea our case."She saw that John was fighting to stay awake, his eyes glassy. She got up and leaned over to place a light kiss on his cheek. "I will leave you to rest"

John contemplated what Marinel had said. The suspicious side of him suggested all the information delivered by an attractive woman was meant to bring down his guard and make him more agreeable, less resistant.  
>But then he realized they didnt really need his permission to use his "gift". He was their prisoner regardless of how stubborn or agreeable he was. They could make use of his ATA gene regardless-though it would be easier if he was agreeable. Did they know about the mental aspect required to operate some of ancient tech. Some things only needed activation by touch while a great deal needed mental focus. They could use his teams well-being against him.<br>Should he hold out for rescue? He knew Lorne and Elizabeth wouldnt fall for their deceit. In his gut, he felt Marinel was innocent of betrayal. He believed her when she said she felt he was good and never meant them harm. But was his faith in her clouded by the attraction he felt for the beautiful woman. Rodney would have a field day if he was wrong!

The cloaked jumper flew over the village quietly. The villagers never knew they were there. The ground troops took up discreet positions and watched the village through field binoculars. Lorne's LSD showed the tracking devices of Rodney, Teyla and Ronon together in a room in a building on the far left of the village. Sheppard's tracking device showed he was in a separate building to the right. There were life signs around Sheppard, sometimes next to him, mostly just outside his room. Sheppard never moved, suggesting he was unable to do so, probably not a good thing. If the Colonel was able, he was almost always on the move. Lorne reported his findings to Elizabeth. She wondered why the LSD didnt show the teams' tracking devices with Lorne's first visit, but was relieved that this time it proved that her lead team was there, alive and hopefully well.

Elizabeth decided it was time to act. She didnt like that the team was separated and that John was immobile. "I'm sending two more jumpers and three more teams for support, plus a medical team. Major, bring them home safe."

Spector Orben came to see John. When he arrived, John was asleep. The Spector looked down on John and wondered at what drove this man who he marvelled was quite a piece of work. He smiled. Initially he was aggravated by John's stubborness, seeing it as arrogance. After hearing the whole story from Marinel, he was furious at Proctor Gamin.  
>From the moment they arrived, John Sheppard and his team were treated harshly. No wonder they were combative and stubborn. He actually admired the man for his refusal to yield. His ancestors were made of the stuff this man before him was. Somewhere along the way, his people had lost that tenacity. Fear of the Wraith did that. With the loss of protection, his people were vulnerable. He needed to protect them.<p>

John woke with the feeling of someone watching him. He opened his eyes to find Spector Orben staring at him. He defiantly stared back. After several minutes, neither waivering, Spector Orben gave a quick laugh.

The laughing glint in his eye remained as he said "Colonel Sheppard-I fear we both are stubborn enough to continue our staring duel well into the night. Therefore I will concede and beg your forgiveness for all you have suffered here. I am afraid the circumstance of your capture and the mistreatment you suffered at the hands of Proctor Gamin was not directed by me. In the end, your mistrust and our determination has been more than harmful to our purpose. We do not wish to harm you or hold you, for that matter. We need your help. I know Marinel explained it all so I will not revisit what has been said." He looked at John.

John had thought about all Marinel had told him. His throat raw, John spoke carefully "You know why we were so resistant. Its not normally, well-sometimes not normally how we are treated when we come to set up talks about making alliances. Assuming this is all one big misunderstanding-why dont you release me from these restraints and show me the sincerity you say you have.

Spector Orben looked down at the restraints that had now caused the man's wrists to be rubbed raw. Blood was smeared on the sheets. He was disgusted further. "Colonel Sheppard, I am so sorry."  
>He turned and exited the room. Seconds later, the doctor and an assistant came in and were in the middle of removing the restraints when all hell seemed to break loose. Gun fire could be heard and demands to "Get Down!" were heard in the hall.<br>The Spector was shocked and frightened. "The Wraith!"  
>John just smiled and looked up at him. "No-its my people!"<p>

Lorne entered the secured room to find his Colonel lying on a hospital type bed. One wrist restrained while the other was free and bleeding, a clean white bandage had been started to be wrapped around it. The Colonel was very pale, a large bandage was wrapped around his naked chest. Beneath that, a blanket lay low enough to show severe bruising on his middle and side.

Despite his infirmed look, Colonel Sheppard was alert and holding up his hand in a stop command. "Hold on Major! Its okay-we were just making amends here."

Lorne looked at his Colonel with a look of surprise. " Colonel-are you alright cause I can tell you that you dont look it. Are these people a threat?"

John was so happy to see his SIC and the force he brought with him. Not that it was needed-now, but a show of force couldnt hurt. "Stand down, Lorne. This has been all one big misunderstanding."

John then looked at Spector Orben. "Its a good thing we talked this out, otherwise my men would not be too happy." Seriously he added. "If we help you, it will be OUR desire to do so. We have much to discuss. Right now I just want to go home. Lorne, leave a squadron here until we can resolve all our differences."  
>"Spector Orben, you have my assurance no harm will come to your people as long as no aggression is shown to them. They represent me and I will send negotiators back so we can "talk". The Spector looked at the military men and was humbled.<p>

Carson was just ahead of the gurney that his medical staff wheeled in. "Colonel, what ave ya done to yourself this time!"  
>Being ever the doctor, Carson didnt wait for John's answer as he busied himself taking vitals and checking his injuries "Get him transferred to the gurney and lets get him home."<p>

"Wait-where's Rodney, Teyla and Ronon?" John demanded.

Lorne answered "They were in a separate building, together. They should be freed by now-" They heard heavy footsteps, more than one set frantically trying to reach their destination-this room... Ronon, then Teyla and then Rodney came barreling into the room.

Rodney bent over to catch his breath, looked up and exclaimed, as only Rodney could "Don't YOU look a sight! You look like crap!"

John smiled wearily as Ronon and Teyla both tried to hide their shock at his appearance. . Ronon just said "Hey" as Teyla crossed the room.  
>She took in the sight of her injured friend "I am sorry John..I did not realize the extent of your injuries..."<br>John stopped her. "Teyla-I'm okay, besides you did great, no worry, okay?"  
>Teyla bent to touch his forehead with hers. " I will not be happy until we are home in Atlantis."<p>

The Spector gasped. "Atlantis-the home of the Ancestors?"

John turned to him and said in a painful whisper "Yes-we found the city uninhabited a while back, It is our home." John was ready to launch into an explanation but Carson had a different idea.  
>"How bout we get ya home-save the tale for another day."<br>John was going to argue, but suddenly felt that drained feeling again, bile rising in his already raw throat. As the med team started to move John to the gurney, a sweat started to bead on his forehead and a loud buzz rang in his ears. He felt awful and his vision started to fade to black.  
>Carson saw John pass out and took his vitals again. "Okay, lets get the Colonel home- stat! The medical team wheeled the gurney out and within minutes the jumpers went through the gate taking them back home.<p>

John woke in the infirmary bed, in time to enjoy all the scanning, prodding and poking. He was exhausted, his belly felt like it was on fire and his throat was still so sore. Plus somewhere between there and here, the fever had come back.  
>Carson came over and looked down on John." Aye, Colonel..while ya have come back to me in worse shape, this is gonna take ya some time to heal from."<br>Elizabeth walked in then, she reached for John's hand. "John, I am so glad they got you back!" Carson?"

Carson said "Ah, Elizabeth-just in time. I was just goin' ta go over the injuries the Colonel suffered. I understand you dont remember what happened to your side, but I am bettin' some bloody jacka...Sorry Elizabeth-one of your captors booted you in your side pretty hard, breakin' three of your ribs and crackin' two more. It's amazing ya didnt suffer internal injuries from that alone...That sadistic SOB who tortured you with that rod did ya no favors in that department. The extended exposure to the rods power did cause internal hemorrhaging, although at first it was slight. Whatever else they did to ya, exacerbated the small bleed. They took quite a bit of ya blood, John. Twice as much as the others. I'll be setting up a blood transfusions as soon as Marie gets here with the unit. Besides all that , ya also have the Pegasus form of strep throat and your stomach lining is inflamed. What did they do to ya John?" Carson looked horrified.

John sighed "Lets just say, if we do come into an alliance with these people, modern medical care techniques are on the top of the list."  
>Carson nodded "You can tell me all bout it when you are stronger" Looking at Elizabeth, he nodded her away. John closed his eyes and slept for the next 24 hours, never waking for any of the procedures the medical staff performed. When he finally woke, he found his team sitting around his bed, all asleep. John's throat felt thick and he coughed up a glob.<br>Teyla heard him and jumped up to offer a tissue. He nodded in thanks. He questioned Teyla with his eyes. She knew what he wanted to know and she smiled. "All is well, John. It is good to see you awake. Do you want a sip of water?"  
>He nodded as she brought the water cup up to his lips. "Just a bit-it would not be wise to drink so much that it came back up"<br>He grimaced at that thought. His throat felt like it was closed shut. The small sip of water felt like a flood. He coughed, which burned and his eyes watered.  
>Marie heard John cough and informed Carson, who made his way quickly to John's side. "How are ya doin' lad?"<br>John's standard answer, this time answered by a thumbs up sign made Carson roll his eyes. "Why do I bother?"  
>He took John's temperature, he was still feverish.<br>"Colonel-the internal damage is righting itself, without surgery. The stomach inflammation has gone down, but ya will be on a mild diet for quite a while I'm afraid. Its the darn throat infection thats keepin' ya down. I'm goin' ta add a stronger antibiotic intravenously to spare your stomach." He made a note on the chart and summoned Marie.

Four days later, John was able to get up and shower. He felt like his muscles were jelly, but he forced himself to stand in the shower, letting the hot water soothe his muscles. Fifteen minutes later, a clean and refreshed John (Ronon hovering behind him) made his way back to the bed he had occupied, it looked inviting with fresh linens. John couldnt wait to climb back in, he was exhausted.  
>Carson waited until he saw John settled. "Well,lad-do ya feel better?" John smirked his signature smile. "Yeah, Doc-theres nothing like a hot shower to feel clean and refreshed."<br>Carson agreed "Aye-it tis, isnt it! Well, after the last set of bloodwork results came back, I am pleased to inform you that the infection has finally been taken care of. Your last throat culture came back negative and except for the damned inflammation still present in your stomach, which should clear up over the next two weeks-if ya take your meds regularly-ya will be back to your ole self... I am releasing ya to your quarters after ya take a nice long nap. Take it easy, John...the more ya rest, the faster ya body will heal."

The first thing he did when back in his room, was to ask Elizabeth to come by. She brought him "dinner".. which consisted of scrambled eggs, a corn muffin, a cup of broth and vanilla pudding. He wasnt hungry, but then flashed back to the forced feed he had endured. He shivered violently.  
>"John?" Elizabeth asked concerned. "Are you okay?"<br>He thought about it as he lift his fork to spear some egg. "Yeah-I will be." "So-how are talks going? Making progress?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes-you know, Spector Orben can't apologize enough for the way you were treated. He was hoping you will come back of your own free will when you are well. A certain lady was asking for you too." She looked at him, her eyes wide. "Want to tell me about that?" She smiled, curiously.

John thought of Marinel "Yeah-I would like to visit them again. Think they are honest enough about the Ancient tech for us to help?"  
>Elizabeth thought about this. "I was concerned about their long term plan using the Ancient tech. It seems like they are honest about only protecting themselves from the Wraith. A faction of Proctor Gamin followers would like nothing more than to rule the galaxy. That is our main concern-how far will they take the technology. Spector Orben has graciously allowed Rodney and a team of scientists to study what they have. For now, Rodney is confident that at the very least, he can get what amounts to a cloaking shield that could surround the village and probably the entire continent the village is on. This would protect them from Wraith detection. The gate has a security on it that Rodney is trying to figure out-it does not allow anyone or anything with Wraith DNA to dial their gate."<p>

John was impressed. "That is cool" "What about the activation part?"  
>Elizabeth got quiet "Only your ATA gene can activate their shield, John. If we are to help them-you will need to go back." She knew he would go-the protector in John made it impossible for him to say no, plus there was that attractive female...<p>

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Three weeks later, John stepped through the gate. He wouldn't admit his nervousness and he knew it was unfounded now. Spector Orben had been most responsive to their demands and the alliance between them was going great. Once Atlantis was assured their intentions were completely honorable, Carson was going to offer the ATA therapy. All was well, except the matter of Proctor Gamin. While he was laying low, John knew he was still a threat he needed to contend with.  
>But not today-today he was here to activate the shield. The threat of Wraith attacks were getting closer and the shield needed to be up as soon as possible. Marinel was standing with Spector Orben and other members of the village awaiting their arrival.<p>

John was surprised to see them. "How did you...?  
>Marinel just smiled and John remembered her gift. He smiled back at her. She stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Colonel John Sheppard, how are you?"<p>

It was John's turn to blush as Ronon nudged him and Rodney looked on in awe. Teyla chuckled to herself and Elizabeth was intrigued.

Marinel grabbed John's arm in hers and pulled him into a walk towards the village. "I have been asking after you since you left. Did anyone tell you that?" She asked lightly.

John smiled that charismatic smile of his. "Um, yes..thanks for your concern. I, uh was wondering how you were getting along too."  
>She returned his smile and said " I am fine. It has been busy here. Your people have been most helpful. The others of your people with the gift have activated the smaller Ancient units and have been determining what each does. None have the gift so powerfully as you. Why is that, do you know?"<br>John wasnt sure how to answer as he didnt know why either. "Hey, I honestly dont know why any of us have the gene and I dont know why mine is stronger. All I know is that since joining this expedition and finding Atlantis, I've never felt more at home. Its-home. He smiled to himself.

A squeeze on his arm brought him back, Marinel laughed. "I am glad you found a home, Colonel. Your people are amazing." You will have to tell me more, when we can-be alone." John's stomach lurched. Aw-dont you rebel now, he said to it...  
>Spector Orben guided them to the village square. It was the first time John really looked around, the last time he had been hustled by arm guard quickly through the square. The village was medieval in appearance, pretty large really and clean. A nice feel to it, it was nice. They walked the same route he had originally taken with his team.<p>

The building they entered held memories he didnt care to revisit. He squashed the dreaded feeling he had, but found himself lagging behind the others. Teyla took his other arm, as Marinel had slowed to stay on his left side. Both could sense his nervousness and he hated that. "Come on John-get over it!" he scolded himself.  
>He breathed in deep and steadied his nerves. Teyla knew what he was doing and he sensed Marinel did too. They both smiled up at him.<br>Rodney had seen him hesitate and had seen the supportive smiles of Teyla and Marinel ,while he understood he had to admit he was a bit jealous. Ronon gave him a shove from behind and smiled, Rodney glared back.  
>Passing the false facade, they decended deeper into the building's basement. Inside were rooms filled with Ancient tech. Atlantis scientists were found in some of the rooms, busily studying what was there. Spector Orben escorted them to a room with a chair, not unlike the Atlantis chair.<p>

Rodney decide he would tell John about the room. "This is the shield operating room. The chair controls the shield, its cloaking ability and the strength of the shield. Besides enabling the shield to hide the village from detection, it also can withstand any kind of bombardment thrown at it. Its amazing actually, its powered by a dedicated ZedPM. The power is massive. I think its capable of protecting the whole continent, maybe even the whole planet!" John was impressed.

Spector Orben grinned. "We are hoping with your help to make that so. Then we could offer this world as a safe refuge for victims of Wraith cullings. It would be wonderful not to fear the Wraith anymore."

John was happy to hear that Spector Orben would open their gate to those in need but the Wraith would still be out there, a menace to any world not fortunate to have a shield such as this. "What would be ideal would be to find a weapon, something-anything to stop the Wraith. Shut them down completely. Maybe that possibility is here."

Elizabeth broke the mood by clapping her hands together. "For now, we will have to settle for shielding this village from detection. John, this is where you come in-are you sure you want to do this? They had already discussed this, but Elizabeth wanted him and more importantly she wanted Spector Orben to know that this was entirely John's decision and that they stood behind whatever decision he made. Of course he really had no decision to make. It was a given, he would activate the shield. How could he not.

John's answer came in his action as he stepped onto the chair platform and sat. The chair activated like the chair on Atlantis, though immediately a holographic display showed above him. Spector Orben and the other villager there gasped in awe. Instinctly John knew what he needed to do. That intuition always amazed him.  
>In his mind, he focused on what he wanted. The task was long and exhausting. An hour later, the program was set. John asked Rodney to check the program for any flaws while he rested.<br>A headache was developing of monumental proportions. Knowing John was suffering, Teyla offered him two Tylenol and a turkey sandwich. He downed the Tylenol with a whole bottle of water before he dug into the sandwich. He was hungry-and shaky...  
>Marinel was concerned and asked Teyla if John was alright. Teyla explained how mentally challenging some Ancient tech was and since such a strong gene was needed for this task, it made it all the more mentally challenging. John often had headaches after activating and operating the more intricate Ancient technologies. Marinel understood and decided she could help. She ripped a portion of her skirt hem off and doused it with cool water. She folded it and placed it on John's forehead. He opened his eyes to smile at her. "Only a bit more to do" he sighed.<p>

When Rodney had insured the programs safety. John made the final adjustments and activated the shield. Rodney watched the monitor and jumped for joy as he realized the whole planet was now cloaked and shielded.  
>He went to congratulate John just as John passed out and he sure didnt look good. "Get Carson!" Rodney screamed.<p>

Carson had wanted to go with Elizabeth and the lead team. He was concerned for John. Aye, John was all healed from the injuries he sustained on Diveria, but that didnt stop Carson from worrying. The man attracted trouble like nobody's business. The saying "No good deed goes unpunished" should be John Sheppard's motto, for sure. The man was selfless, a do-gooder, a hero, but rarely got away unscathed.  
>When the call came for the medical team, Carson cursed himself. "Dammit-Let's go people. He had put a med team on alert, just in case.<br>They were escorted to where John was within twenty minutes of being summoned. Carson found John diaphoretic, breathing shallowly. He was unconscious, but still sported a deep frown.  
>Carson had seen his most frequent patient in this state before, after operating Ancient tech. "The lad's got a massive migraine." Ock-I should have been here!" "Marie set up an IV, I'll administer the meds intravenously, so they go to work faster."<br>Carson patted John on the shoulder. "Hang on lad...relief is on the way" For the second time on this planet, John was taken back to Atlantis, unconscious travelling by gurney.

John woke to the all too familiar infirmary smell and sounds. He didnt need to open his eyes. He was dissappointed. He had really kind of wanted to stay so he could have that private talk with Marinel. Thoughts of her smile eased his -headache? OW! Yeah-there was the headache.  
>He should have known that would happen, he'd been through it many times.<br>Why didnt he make sure Carson had come along... He opened his eyes. Luckily the lights were dim.  
>He looked to his left and there was a body in the chair-yup a Rodney shaped lump.<br>Man-his head hurt and a stomach pain made itself known.  
>Upon waking, the heart monitor betrayed him, his head pounded to the ever-increasing heart beats. They got high enough to alert the nurse on duty and she came to check on him. She welcomed him back softly and went to inform Dr Beckett.<p>

Carson must have been sleeping in his office because a minute later he came through the curtain, covering a yawn in his right hand, a syringe in his left. Softly he said, "Aye lad, how ya feelin'?" Holding up the syringe, he added "Dont bother, I know the answer... and I know you are not good, so I am just gonna give ya this to save some time."  
>He smiled down at John. "I'm sorry I didnt go with ya, Colonel"<p>

"Not your fault, Doc." I knew the risk. I should have requested you come too." John couldnt talk anymore-it hurt his head too much and he didnt feel so good. "Uh, Carson-think I'm gonna be sick!"  
>Carson was quick and in seconds had a basin under John's chin as he heaved what was left of the turkey sandwich.<br>Rodney woke to the sound of vomitting. "Oh-yuck-I gotta go-sorry Sheppard!" Rodney didnt wait, in fact it was the fastest Carson had ever seen him move.  
>Outside Carson heard another sound of heaving.<br>Rodney yelled "I'm okay-just a sympathy reaction" And with that, he was gone...  
>Carson's attention was back on John. He had stopped heaving but was heavily sweating and looked ready to pass out. He called the nurse to put an oxygen mask on John.<p>

"Colonel-deep breath-relax. That's it-another deep breath-relax." John was pasty, the sweat pouring down his face. Julie-the nurse, held the mask over John's mouth and nose.  
>" Lass, Let's cool him down with cool compresses. I cant give him more meds yet.<br>They could have told John they were going to euthanize him and he wouldnt have cared.  
>Teyla and Ronon appeared after Rodney had contacted them with what happened. Both were concerned and shocked by John's condition.<br>A concerned Teyla questioned the doctor"Carson, when we left a few hours ago-John was resting comfortably. What has happened?"  
>Carson was busy examining the vomitus in the basin. "I'm afraid John may be suffering more than a migraine." He was concerned when he noticed brownish and reddish flecks, most likely old and new blood in the vomit. "It looks like the Colonel may be suffering a GI bleed. "<p>

After putting John under the scanner, the GI bleed was identified.  
>Carson had held off, hoping time would heal the inflammation John had suffered as a result of the torture device. In fact, it had appeared to have clear up . The power of that damned rod was very damaging and he wasnt sure exactly what kind of power it had been. All he knew now was John seemed to be still suffering its effect.<br>After consulting with the other doctors on staff, it was decided only surgery would correct the damage done. At the least, an exploratory was in order, the scanner sometimes didnt always present the true nature of any one condition.

Carson went in to break the news to John. It had been a few hours and John was once again resting semi-comfortably. His headache was at bay, but he was exhausted. 'Aye lad, I have consulted with the other doctors and we feel it is imperative that we go in to have a look at that trouble stomach of yours." John was too tired to fully comprehend what Carson was getting at. "Look son, we are gonna have to operate. You have a bleed we dont want to get bigger. We will go in laparoscopically, two incisions here" he indicated spots on John's left and right side just below his rib cage. "And one here" Carson pointed to John's middle, below his belly button.

John frowned. "Surgery?" "I thought I was healed Carson!"

Carson looked sad "I know son, I did too...it could have been the Ancient activation setting off the inflammation again. Have ya had any pain over the last week or so?"

John thought about it, he was so tired... then he remembered he had sparred with Ronon and taken a shot in his gut that made him see stars. "Um-Doc, last week I was sparring with Ronon...

" Ock-dont tell me, ya took a shot to yer stomach?" Laddie-you are your own worst enemy-I swear!"

John protested, weakly.."You said I was good to go!" You didnt say I couldnt spar!"  
>Carson apologized.."Aye-I didnt say ya couldnt-but when ya take a gut shot after what ya went through-ock-it would make sense to come back here to be checked."<br>John knew he was right-he should have-it had hurt like hell and Ronon practically dragged him halfway to the infirmary before John talked him out of really had no one to blame but himself for what was happening.

The doctors worked to build John up during the next 24 hours so he was strong enough to handle the surgery with no complications.  
>The surgery went well.<br>Carson had found a tear in his stomach lining that he cauterized with a laser. Other signs of localized inflammation were treated with laser as well to prevent further bleeding.  
>John woke in recovery and after his vitals were recorded, he was moved back into the infirmary where his team was waiting. Groggy, John waved his hand at them and promptly fell asleep.<br>The team sat with him until Carson shooed them away to get some rest themselves.  
>John woke the next day, amazed at how good he felt. No headache and despite a bit of stomach cramping when he shifted position, he felt pretty good.<p>

Carson had left during the night after he was sure John was doing well. He actually slept 6 hours in his own bed. First thing when he got up, he called the doctor on duty to get the report on John's status. He was pleased to find that no complications had set in. He shouldnt be surprised, the Colonel was a perfectly healthy man, most of the time, but he also knew better.  
>After enjoying a leisurely breakfast with Elizabeth, both celebrating the successful surgery of their favorite military leader-Carson headed for the infirmary. Entering, he saw John sitting up with a tray.<p>

John wrinkled his nose when he saw Carson. "Hey Carson, how long do I have to eat this crap?"

Carson looked down at the unappetizing items on John's tray. "Hmm, well Colonel, it will be some time before you are eating Cook Foster's Fire Engine Chili!." He smiled and was sympathetic. "You are gonna be on a strict bland, soft diet for a few weeks, until we are sure your stomach is fully healed."

John stared at his tray. "I might starve before then!"

Carson thought back to when John had told him about the force feeding he had endured-awake!. He cringed at the thought.  
>It was one of the first things he taught those doctors after the alliance was confirmed.<br>No longer would anyone suffer that inhumane procedure. While it wasnt meant as torture, in fact, it was used to prevent malnutrition for those unable to ingest nutrition naturally and it had always been performed on a sedated patient. A common complication was throat and stomach inflammation, sometimes so severe the patient didnt recover.  
>Carson and his staff were appalled at the lack of sterilization, purely due to ignorance rather than neglect.<br>Carson had a hard time getting over some of their barbaric type treatments that seemed worse than the condition they were suppose to help. He shuddered again and had vowed to replace each of these "treatments' with newer, safer methods.  
>Carson smiled at John and told him he would get together a list of do and don't foods. In the meantime, he told John he would just have to deal with it.<p>

ooOOooOOooOOoo

After two bad experiences on Diveria, John refused to go back, no matter how much he wanted to see Marinel. He asked for permission to have her come to Atlantis and Elizabeth thought it was a fine idea.  
>Since John was still on medical leave, it was decided that he should invite her to come in two days time.<br>John found he was excited, more than he thought he should be, as the time got nearer for her visit.

The time arrived and John was waiting impatiently for the gate to dial in.  
>Everyone in the gate room was curious as to who their commanding officer was waiting to greet.<br>They all smiled at the way he bounced from heel to toe as he waited for the gate to activate.  
>More than a few Atlantis females were jealous about the rumored alien woman who seemingly had captured his interest. He was after all, one of the hottest guys in town!<p>

The gate activated and a few moments later Spector Orben stepped through the gate. He greeted John in a warm embrace as John continued to look toward the gate. No one else came through. He was sure the gate was going to close and he was more than a little dissappointed.  
>He was lost in thought when another presence appear through the gate. He felt a hand on his arm.<p>

"Colonel John Sheppard, are you not well?" He focused on the voice and smiled.

His eyes filling with delight. "Um, I'm sorry-I-I thought you werent coming."

She frowned "I would not miss this opportunity to see you again and also to see your amazing city." She glanced around, but her eyes were only for him. She was wearing a sapphire blue skirt with a white scooped neck blouse. A necklace that matched the colors of her skirt and the blue of her eyes finished her perfect look. He thought she was the most attractive woman he had seen and couldnt take his eyes away.  
>She blushed as he stepped closer and embraced her in a hug. "Ok then, um, why don't I show you around!"<br>She took his arm and said "Lead the way!"

Spector Orben cleared his throat and chuckled at John's loss for words as he realized he had been rude to ignore him.  
>"I'm sorry, Spector Orben" I didnt know you were coming and I...<p>

"Colonel Sheppard, do not worry, I will await Dr Weir's presence as she told me she would be a few minutes. You two go about your visit." He smiled at the two of them.  
>Dr Weir appeared then and greeted both Marinel and Spector Orben before turning to John. "Well, Colonel-have a wonderful visit. Spector Orben and Marinel will be overnight guests."<p>

John raised his eyebrows "They will ?"

It was Elizabeth's turn for a smirky smile. "There seems to be alot of 'unfinished business' that needs to be attended to."

John smirked back. Elizabeth loved that smirk! They smiled at one another and John literally bounced. "Well, here's to 'unfinished business!'  
>Holding his arm out to Marinel, she stepped up next to him and quietly whispered "We still need to speak privately too!"<br>John looked down at her with surprise. "Oookay then, let's go!"

Marinel got quite a few stares and by the time they made their way to the mess hall later that day, it seemed everyone on Atlantis knew that Colonel Sheppard had a hot date. He, however, was oblivious to this fact.  
>After helping her pick out foods, he lead her to the table occupied by his team. He made sure to refresh her introduction, but it seemed Marinel knew more of her team than he was aware of.<br>Teyla saw his confusion and explained that while John was recovering in the infirmary, they had gone back to Diveria to help with the Ancient tech. Marinel had been their contact person over the last few weeks.

Marinel smiled at John. "I have learned much about you from your friends, John."

John chuckled "Oh yeah?-dont believe half of it"

She smiled up at him, then frowned at his tray. " You are not eating much." He winced. "Yeah-I've been on a bland diet because of my stomach surgery. My choices are limited and its not too appetizing."  
>He saw Marinel's smile drop. Her eyes filled with tears. She stood abruptly and fled the room.<br>John looked at his friends. "What did I say?"  
>Teyla suggested that Marinel still felt guilty about his treatment on Diveria and blamed herself for his suffering. He never blamed her and said so. "You need to talk to her-go John..."<p>

John left and wondered where Marinel would have gone. He had shown her where her guest quarters were, it wasnt far from the mess hall, so he figured she may have gone there. He knocked on the door, but she didnt answer. He heard a sniffle and knew she was in there.  
>He stood outside, wondering whether he should invade her space. He decided that he needed to speak to her and set the record straight. He swiped his hand over the door release and it opened. Marinel sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes red from tears she tried to hold back. He went to her and pulled her into his arms.<p>

"It is my fault you still suffer, John. I am so, so sorry.."

He held his fingers to her lips to stop her. "Its not your fault-it was never your fault." "I dont blame you at all for what happened and this last thing, this need for surgery was my own fault. Friends and enemies alike, tell me my stubborness is my most annoying trait."  
>He chuckled. "I have to agree-it gets me in trouble-all the time, but I cant help myself. It's a personality flaw."<p>

Marinel looked up to him and smiled, a tear dropping from where it had hung on her lower eyelid. "I do not think it is a fault John, it is what makes you strong, a leader."

He kissed her then, it started off being a soft gentle kiss, but Marinel responded back and before he knew it, they were both sharing a long, deep kiss. His lips covered hers warmly and she felt her blood rush to her most private places.  
>His tongue caressed hers in a way that made her soar. Together, their passion grew. John couldnt help himself and his hands began to explore her body.<br>As he caressed her breasts, rubbing his fingers over her nipples, Marinel gasped.  
>She had never felt so alive. She ran her hands through his thick hair. Her kisses continued over his jaw to his neck. He smelled so clean and fresh, she kissed her way across his neck. Marinel loved the way his hair fell on the back of his neck, not too long, but not too short, and it came to a small point in the middle.<br>She definitely found John's body very attractive too. He was tall and lean and well-toned. Her hands dared to roam under his shirt. She felt his smooth flesh taunt over his firm chest, the muscles beneath the skin of his flat stomach. Her fingers touched the newly formed scars there and it made her pause.

He realized why she had stopped. "Its okay-it doesnt hurt. She looked at him, unbelieving. "Well-it doesnt hurt much, not enough to stop." He smiled at her as he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

"John, maybe we should wait"

"Nope-not gonna happen" He kissed her again and stopped. Concerned, he asked "Unless, this doesnt feel right-are you uncomfortable with this?"

Marinel didnt answer as she lay back and pulled him towards her. Her hands lifted his shirt and he helped by raising his arms up so she could pull it over his head.  
>It was his turn, as his hands explored her. The blouse she wore slipped easily over her head. He wasnt surprised to see she wore no bra. Admiring her firm breasts, he could see she didnt need one. He reveled in her beauty and took one firm breast into his mouth, caressing her nipple with his tongue. She gasped and couldnt help nipping John on his neck. She had never done that before. He brought this passion out of her, she had never felt before.<br>He lifted his head to kiss her lips, then smiled. He laughed at her surprise of herself. Again he dipped his head to suckle, this time the other breast. The feeling of his mouth on her sent her nearly over the edge.  
>Her hands explored inside the waistband of his pants, soon finding the button and zipper. When she released him from his clothing, his hardness made her quiver. She had been in intimate relationships before, but it had been a very long time. She did not give herself freely like some of the other women did.<p>

He stopped then and she could feel his concern. "Are you okay, we dont have to go any further.."

"No John, I want this more than you can know. I have wanted you since I dreamt of you" I didnt know you then, but now-the man you are, the man I have come to know-you are so much more than I had dreamed of."

"Hmmm" John purred. "That may be too much to live up to."

Marinel disagreed. "I am sure you can handle the task"

She laughed as he pulled her around on top of him. He felt the pull on his scars then, but wouldnt ruin the moment by letting her see his pain. Soon he was lost in the feel of her body on his.  
>His fingers found the wetness between her legs. She moaned with pleasure as he rubbed his hands over her, then his fingers entered her, slipping in and out, lubricating her further. She moaned his name, the sound soft and warm, inviting like her body.<br>He had to stop for a moment or he wouldnt last much longer. He took the time to remove his pants and boxers. John then lay beside her as he caressed her hips, her stomach, her breasts, kissing each spot as his hands wandered. Her breath hitched as he explored her body with his hands and his tongue.

Somewhere along the way, she had removed her skirt-or had he?  
>So lost in his passion, he couldnt remember. His mouth found hers again.<br>Her hands found his hard sex and he almost lost it when she shimmied down and he felt her mouth wrap around his cock. Her mouth was so warm and her tongue caressed his length.  
>He had to have her now.<br>He gentle pulled her up and over onto her back. She spread her legs for him to slide easily into her. She was so wet and welcoming. He thrust into her as she gently called his name. He thrust deeper, quicker. He was lost in her feel. She was meant for him, only for him.  
>She cried out, her pleasure consuming her being. She called his name as he felt the waves of pleasure and release spasm inside her. He continued to thrust into her for a moment more, then he too was lost in his own blessed release.<br>Both were breathing heavy, both were covered in sweet sweat and it was good-no- perfect.  
>John pulled her to him in a warm embrace as they both calmed. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheek, finally settling with his lips pressed to hers. Her mouth opened to allow his tongue. Hers into his.<br>Before long, both were ready- the passion was quicker, hungrier, their lovemaking deeper, needier. Again they came together. She cried out his name, he was lost in the feel of her, inside and out.  
>John had never experienced such passion. Oh, he thought he had-many times, but those times didnt come close to this. He thought he had had this with Nancy, his ex-wife. He was dumbfounded when he realized even then, it couldnt compare. He felt like Marinel was made for him, only him.<br>Marinel thought about her other lovers, not that there were many. She was not a loose women and only gave in to her feelings when she felt it was right. Now she wondered how she ever felt any of those times were right.  
>Maybe she shouldnt be thinking about this now, not while she was here with in John's arms.. But she couldnt help the incredible feeling she felt now. Never had she felt such passion, such lust. John was a considerable lover, he was strong, but gentle. Needy but totally giving. He was everything she had dreamed of and so much more.<br>She realized that this was the first man she actually, truly- loved.  
>John stayed the night. She couldnt bear him to leave.<br>John wanted to be with her for as long as he could. Their time together was so short.

She had permission only to stay until mid-morning. After their night of lovemaking, John was surprised he was so awake when the light shone through the curtain. He grabbed his watch off the nightstand. It was 0600. Since he was still on medical leave, he wasn't required to be at the morning briefing, but this was his city and he felt responsible, off duty or not. He needed to go back to his room for a shower and change of clothes. Reluctantly he kissed Marinel on her cheek. She moaned with pleasure and opened her eyes.  
>"Good morning" he smiled at her messy hair.<p>

She started to rise, but he pressed his lips to hers and told her he had to go to a meeting and he would be back to get her for breakfast. She was dissappointed, but understood. She smiled and shifted to the pillow John had used. She breathed in his scent and buried herself deeper into the blanket. God, she was gorgeous John said to himself.  
>Yeah, he was in deep.<br>He smiled as he left her room.

After a shower and shave, John decided on wearing his khaki dockers with a blue plaid shirt.  
>He never really cared about what he wore as most of the time he wore his BDUs<br>But he was off duty, technically on medical leave so street clothes were permitted. Usually he wore jeans, but he wanted to look good for Marinel.

He walked into the conference room with an unintentional swagger. Ronon took notice, but it was Rodney who commented.

"Where have you been Sheppard? I tried to contact you twice after you left the mess hall during dinner. And why are you dressed up?""

John stared at Rodney. He didnt know what to say. He was an adult afterall and they had all had relationships since being here, but for some reason he hesitated to acknowledge where he was last night. He figured he didnt want anyone to think Marinel was "easy".  
>Ronon and Teyla were cool, but Rodney would never let it go-it was his joking about the Kirk thing when it came to women.<br>He didnt want anyone to think Marinel was just a one night stand, because he had no intention of letting this be anything close to one night.

Elizabeth, unknowlingly saved him as she called the room to order. Reports were discussed around the table and John didnt really hear a word said. Luckily he wasnt expected to report since Lorne was there in his place. It would have been embarrassing to admit he didnt have a clue what was said during the whole meeting.  
>As it was, he only realized the meeting was over when he felt Lorne get up and pat him on his shoulder. He smiled at Lorne and he just smiled back and laughed.<br>Thankfully Rodney had to run off to the lab, but Ronon and Teyla were waiting for him outside the room.

Ronon was blunt "So, you and Marinel-things are good?"

John laughed and confirmed "Yeah Chewie, things are great!"

Ronon smiled and Teyla smiled too. She was happy that John was happy.  
>She liked Marinel very much. "See you both at breakfast in half an hour?"<p>

"Yeah, sure, but dont worry if we're a little late. John smirked and added "Just dont tell Rodney"

Ronon smiled and Teyla made a shooing gesture with her hands and mouthed "Go!" So John left-quickly.

He let himself into Marinel's room. She was in the shower. John gleefully decided he wasnt clean enough and stripped off his clothes. He called to her so she wouldnt be scared and she poked her head out of the shower.  
>She was smiling brightly. "John-come! This is most amazing-I have never had a hot shower before! It took me some time to turn it on, but the temperature adjusted itself and its just wonderful!<br>He was taken aback by her sheer delight. He almost didnt want to spoil the experience. Almost, being the operative word.

As he joined her in the shower, their embrace ignited the passion from the night before and both enjoyed the feel of each other as they soaped up every inch of each others body.  
>Soap barely rinsed off, John carried Marinel to the bed and again lost himself in her feel.<br>They had totally missed the planned breakfast with his team by about an hour.

Marinel's stomach gurgled and John laughed. "Okay, I can take a hint. Lets get dressed and head to the mess hall."

The mess hall was mostly empty as John grabbed a tray and loaded it with food for Marinel and himself. Being on a strict bland diet, he could only have the pancakes and scrambled eggs. He was actually quite hungry. He gave Marinel her plates.  
>Scrambled eggs were a common dish on Diveria, but she had never had pancakes or sausage.<br>John went back for more sausages for her, grabbing the last two.

"John, these are wonderful, I love the flavor."

He was practically drooling for a taste. She could see his desire and frowned. "This is not on your diet, is it." "I am sorry John-for making you watch me eat these while you cannot.

He smiled. "I've had plenty before and soon enough I will be able to have them again. Believe me, its a small price to pay because eating them right now would not be so good." But I enjoy watching you eat them, so indulge-on my behalf!"

She kissed him quickly and he held onto that kiss. The taste of the sausage strong on her lips. She playfully smacked him as she realized he was savoring the sausage taste.

Way too soon, it was time for her to go. John thought about hiding her in an unused portion of the city, but knew it was an idle thought.  
>She had to go back, help her people with the new tech they were acquiring. He had his job here on Atlantis.<br>Somehow they would work out time to be together-often. He couldnt stand to be away from her too long.

As he walked with her to the gateroom, he pulled her behind a pillar and kissed her passionately. He didnt want to let her go. But then Elizaeth called him on his radio and told him Spector Orben would escort Marinel back to the village. "Be there is a few" he responded.  
>He needed a few minutes to 'calm down".<br>John grabbed one more long deep kiss and then they walked down to the gate.  
>It was already active and Elizabeth was there with Spector Orben.<p>

"Colonel Sheppard, you are always welcome on Diveria, an open invitation."

John bowed slightly and shook his hand. "Thankyou Spector Orben-I just might risk another trip to your village." He smiled broadly at Marinel.

She returned his smile and reached out to cup his face in her hand. "I would like that" She gave him a respectful kiss on his cheek, then turned to take the Spector's arm as they walked toward the gate. She turned in time to blow John a kiss, her eyes challenging him. He smiled and shook his head as they vanished through the gate.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Two days later, the gate dialed with an unscheduled activation. The Diverian IDC came through and the shield was dropped.  
>Spector Orben came through, frantic.<p>

"Dr Weir! He has taken her! Abducted her as she slept! Proctor Gamin has abducted Marinel from her home, along with several others!" He is threatening to kill them all, if control of the village and the Ancient outpost are not surrender to him and his army of men!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
>Hi! This is my first story! I know I left it with a cliffhanger. I guess I was anxious to see how it would be recieved by whoever thought it sounded interesting enough to read! Please review and tell me what you think-I would appreciate both compliments (of course!) or constructive criticism! Anyone with cruel intention-sorry-please dont review-my ego would be crushed-just chalk it up to time wasted on your end! :) If you think this story is worth more, please let me know and maybe I'll think of a sequel-if this writing muse I seem to have continues to inspire me! Thankyou so much!<p> 


End file.
